


Escape

by Madangel19



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, It Was Fantastic, did this a few months ago, just saw the movie today, might as well post it here, that was the only name I could think of for the asset XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: A short drabble I wrote that was requested on tumblr a few months ago when the trailers for the movie first came out. Enjoy!





	Escape

Elisa rushed to the containment room. She still had time before everyone else would be coming into the facility for work. She could remember the threats and violence from her superiors. She had grown too close to Doug. She knew too much about him.

She gripped her bruised arm from when Officer Asshole grabbed her a bit too hard when questioning her about her relationship with Doug. She had to save Doug and herself.

Punching in some numbers, she opened the doors and locked herself in. She ran over to the pool entrance where Doug would come for food and looked in. She placed her hand in the cool water and waited.

It wasn’t long before a cool hand gripped hers. Elisa couldn’t help but smile as Doug rose out of the water. He cocked his head to the side in confusion as he glanced at a nearby clock.

“Very early. Why?” he signed.

“We have to get out of here. Very bad people want to hurt us,” Elisa signed back, showing him her bruised arm. Doug gently touched it, his confusion turning to anger as he hissed softly.

“There is hole near the back of my tank. I claw at it over time. It is bigger now. I can take you away to safe place,” Doug signed.

“I can’t breathe underwater,” Elisa signed back, shivering as she thought about holding her breath for such a long period of time.

“I help you, sweet one. I give you breath,” Doug signed while pulling her into the water. Elisa breathed in a lungful of air as she submerged herself underwater. The air was a bit murky, but she saw Doug clearly as he swam close to her.

“My people only give this gift to those who are special,” Doug signed while pulling her close and leaning in.

Elisa closed her eyes as she felt cold lips press against her own. She gasped when something slimy forced itself into her mouth and down her throat, letting in water. They were sinking deeper and deeper into the depths. Elisa wanted to pull away and go to the surface for air, but she trusted Doug. Her lungs were starting to burn, but they felt so cold all of a sudden.

Doug finally pulled away and smiled at her. Elisa grabbed her throat as she breathed in more water. She couldn’t feel any pain now. She looked up and saw that they were far from the surface. Elisa turned her gaze back at Doug who smiled at her lovingly.

“I can breathe?” She signed.

“Yes, sweet one. I show you escape now,” Doug replied while taking her hand and leading her into the depths.

AND THEN THEY ESCAPED AND THEY EVENTUALLY HAD A SON NAMED ABE AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
